


Best Place To Be

by LazyRainDancer



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Lovey-Dovey, Post-Graduation, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-14 23:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRainDancer/pseuds/LazyRainDancer
Summary: Kaoru loves whenever he has jobs near the ocean. However, while the ocean may be one of his favorite places to visit, there's nothing he loves more than getting to be at home with his girlfriend.





	Best Place To Be

A few hours after she falls asleep, Anzu rouses to the feeling of being kissed. First, it’s on her forehead, and then, she feels lips on her cheeks. 

It’s after a chaste kiss is left on her lips that she finally forces her eyes open. Anzu has to blink several times to clear her sleep-clouded vision. After she does that, the brunette sees Kaoru grinning sheepishly. “Oops. I wasn’t trying to wake you. Sorry, Anzu-chan. Guess I was a little too excited to see you.”

Her eyebrows furrow in confusion. “Kaoru-san? I thought you weren’t coming back until tomorrow. Did I get the date wrong?”

He pulls her closer as he moves to nuzzle her hair. “Nope~ We finished up early, so I was able to come home sooner than I planned. I didn’t tell you since I wanted it to be a surprise, and I didn’t want you to lose sleep waiting for me to get back.”

Anzu nods in understanding before moving to wrap her arms around her boyfriend. She buries her face in his chest. “Welcome home, Kaoru-san.”

A large smile appears on his face in response to her words. “I’m home~”

Kaoru kisses her hair before releasing a content sigh. “Ah~ This really is the best place to be. It’s paradise~”

She huffs in amusement. “You’re saying that even though you just got back from a beach photo shoot? Those kinds of jobs are your favorite. Or, has that changed?”

The blond props his chin on top of her head. “No, I still love any job that involves being close to the ocean, but that doesn’t mean it’s my favorite place to be. Obviously, the best place is wherever you are~”

Red colors her cheeks at his words. Honestly, she should’ve seen that coming considering what a sweet talker her boyfriend is. It’s not unusual for him to use a sweet line that makes her heart race.

While Anzu has gotten used to his flirting for the most part, every now and then, Kaoru will surprise her, usually when he’s just genuinely showing her how much he cares about her. His unintentional flirting has always been his most powerful weapon since she has always been weak to his smile when he stares at her with nothing but pure adoration in his eyes. 

With a soft smile, Anzu pulls back just enough so she can look up at her boyfriend. “I feel the same way. My favorite place is definitely with Kaoru-san.”

Another thing she loves about the blond is how adorable he looks when he blushes. Nothing beats seeing her boyfriend sporting bright red cheeks and a giddy smile. 

Naturally, Anzu can’t resist leaning upwards so she can kiss Kaoru once that expression she adores appears on his face. He immediately melts into the kiss, moving to pull her closer, all the while still wearing a large smile. 

Several minutes pass with the couple exchanging kisses. Anzu's earlier drowsiness fades, replaced with excitement over getting to be with her boyfriend after having been apart from him for the last several days.

It’s obvious Kaoru feels similarly, considering how eager he is to kiss her. The little pauses in between kisses never last long before her boyfriend captures her lips again, hungry for more.

One of his hands cups her cheek while the other comes to rest at the small of her back. Anzu wraps her arms around his neck in an attempt to pull him closer and because she enjoys running her fingers through his hair. 

When they finally pull apart, Kaoru rests his forehead against hers. Her breath catches when he softly smiles. “No matter how many amazing places I get to visit because of work, I’ll always be the happiest when I’m with you. Nothing will ever be better than that.”

He gently strokes her cheek with this thumb. “When I’m with you, all my worries seem to just disappear. No matter how drained I am when I get home, I instantly feel better when I see you because being with you makes me happy.”

His nose softly brushes against hers as his smile grows. “When my Anzu-chan love battery is full, I’m unstoppable~”

A fond smile forms on her lips as a blush darkens her cheeks. While one of her hands moves to cup his cheek, she uses the other still in his hair to bring his face closer to hers to cross that remaining distance between their lips.

After they eventually pull apart, Anzu grins, “Guess I’ll need to work on recharging that battery of yours. The sooner it’s full, the better, right?”

Kaoru dons a matching grin as his eyes gain an excited gleam. “That’s right~ I’m gonna need lots of love to recharge my battery, so it’d be better to start sooner rather than later.”

Giggling, the brunette starts peppering his face with kisses while she runs her fingers through his hair. While her original intention was to save his lips for last, her boyfriend wrecks that plan by going after her lips every chance he can get. Of course, she doesn’t mind, especially considering how happy the blond looks every time he manages to sneak a kiss.

This continues for a while before Kaoru decides the two of them should try to get some sleep. After giving her one last quick kiss, the blond pulls his girlfriend into his chest and nuzzles her hair. “It’s late, and you have to wake up for work in the morning. You should try to get some more sleep. I’d hate to be the reason for eye bags appearing on that beautiful face of yours.”

Anzu huffs in amusement as she hugs her boyfriend and snuggles closer. “More sleep does sound nice. Is your battery full enough to get you through tomorrow?”

Chuckling, Kaoru leaves a kiss on the top of her head. “Yep! I’m all good to go now. Thank you, Anzu-chan~”

With a smile, the brunette closes her eyes. “Good night, Kaoru-san. I love you.”

The blond gives her a gentle squeeze as he holds her close. “I love you too. Good night, Anzu-chan. Sweet dreams~”

Considering how warm and comfortable she feels, it’s not surprising that Anzu falls asleep rather quickly. After all, that’s usually how it goes on the nights when Kaoru is at home.

She always sleeps best when in her boyfriend’s arms. As far as Anzu is concerned, that’s the best place to be.

**Author's Note:**

> And here's some KaoAn to celebrate Kaoru's birthday. I really love writing wholesome fluff like this. This pair is just too cute <3
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed it! ^-^


End file.
